


殺個人，唱首歌

by RussianMusicalsRuinedMyLife (Xianzhi_Orac1e)



Series: 凍土原愛情故事 [1]
Category: Russian musicals RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bar singer!Yaroslav, Idiots in Love, Killer!Kazmin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianzhi_Orac1e/pseuds/RussianMusicalsRuinedMyLife
Summary: inspired by群裡聊的黑幫梗030包含大量捏他，關係和身份都是我編的
Relationships: Yaroslav Bayarunas/Alexandr Kazmin
Series: 凍土原愛情故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197002
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander推開門，不出意外地看到Yaroslav躺在沙發上不醒人事。年輕人倒下前用最後的理智為自己拉起半條地毯蓋住身子，原先堆在上頭的遊戲光盤散落一地。扶額的舉動進行到一半，Alexander突然想起他整條右臂都被敵方乾涸的血跡和其它一些不明液體嚴嚴實實覆蓋一層，只好放下手，轉而嘆一口氣。他把裝有狙擊步槍的提袋輕輕放好，左手在西裝外套上猛蹭兩下，邁過披薩盒子構建成的狼藉，扯掉地毯，把毛毯從隔壁沙發拉到Yaroslav身上。而後Alexander又邁著貓一般悄無聲息的步子原路返回——他一直以自己反偵察的技能為傲——不忘中途端走桌上剩的半盒壽司。Alexander關上房間門的時候，沙發上的Yaroslav抱著毯子朝裡翻了個身，嘟囔了幾句疑似歌詞的句子。有個念頭不合時宜、卻又好像恰到好處地在Alexander的腦子裡冒出來：若非一個月前的那場意外，他和Yaroslav絕無相識的可能。

殺手和駐唱歌手的人生軌跡會有幾個交點？

不像他的很多同事，Alexander Kazmin沒有刻意追求高水準生活的習慣；比起身著西裝革履流連於裝飾奢華的會員制餐廳，Alexander更享受在不同的短期住所裡瀏覽外賣軟件上美化過頭的圖片，也喜歡坐在小餐館靠裡的位置一個人享用一份漢堡薯條。（一場關於窗戶、煙霧彈和手槍的意外過後，整整一年的時間裡，Alexander失去了外出吃飯的權利，並在此後再也不能接近靠窗的位置。）就像世界上大多數人一樣，Alexander樂於在任何一個擁有美食和冰可樂的地方待上那麼一會兒。

——除了Yaroslav工作的酒吧。

Alexander的職業讓他的人生永久性地分裂成兩半甚至更多。大部分時間裡，那個真正的Kazmin——受僱於CHESS的殺手——被深埋在另外一層或多層掩護的最底下。這次，他是個從西陲邊境小鎮來的電腦工程師，成長於一戶新移民家庭，準備一步步在大城市站穩腳跟。只要Yaroslav一直把他的出租房間的房租壓得這麼低，電腦工程師Andros Nikolaevich就不介意忍受Yaroslav極度不規律的生活作息。

而事實上，Alexander能從自己私人帳戶裡直接劃出買下Yaroslav公寓所在的整棟樓的資金，然後藉此向Sukhanov敲回雙倍的報銷費用。他之所以拖著兩個笨重的旅行箱來到這處魚龍混雜的社區另有原因：Alexander先前看上的那個酒店在他入住前兩天突發資金問題關門大吉，周邊條件合適的幾處旅館早已被愣頭青毒販和面容疲倦的妓女佔滿。Alexander因此懷疑自己的行動遭到暴露，卻窮盡多方辦法也無法找出一處破綻。酒店的文件和相關案宗沒有任何問題，可疑人員也無跡可尋。急到三天沒來得及打遊戲的殺手安慰自己：這兒不算莫斯科裡最好的地段，一間苟延殘喘的老式酒店首寿寝正终不是什麼怪事。

盯梢過程中，Alexander需要水電和一定的安全性，這兩點也就斷絕了他隨便找處廢墟湊合一個來月的可能。對方安全屋周邊三公里以內都沒有出售的房產，而貿然提價購買抑或強行徵用只會打草驚蛇。正當Alexander把頭髮揪到Natasha開始為他擔心的時候，前者終於在城市資訊網的角落找到一小則不起眼的廣告：

財務危機

出租閒置房間，地址：—————————

請給Yaroslav打電話：—————

為了確認Yaroslav的身份沒有問題並再次說服自己這不是一個陷阱，Alexander在三天內整理出堆滿半個書房的資料，搬入後又特意騰出七天時間監視新房東的動向。其後五天，Alexander按時完成了跟蹤任務，最後兩天則悶在房間裡和電子角色打得昏天暗地，以撫平自己在Yaroslav的工作地點所受到的傷痛。

某種意義上，Alexander算是酒吧的常客。他不常在外喝酒，卻為了接到的任務頻繁進出不同的酒吧，沒少接受刺眼彩光和聒耳音樂的血腥洗禮。而繞是見過世面如Alexander，在踏入Shameless酒吧的一剎也不得不緊閉著眼睛把耳朵捂上。他摸索著擠過人群、靠到牆邊，中途兩次不小心踢到了什麼軟呼呼的東西。Alexander的雙眼好一陣子後才重新聚焦，一抬頭，正看見不知道用什麼東西把全身漆成白色的Yaroslav踢著電線走上舞台。後面另一個砸著琴鍵的白色傢伙大概是Yaroslav的好友Artem，他在Alexander盯梢時出現過很多次——每次都是在跟Yaroslav一起闖禍。

儘管音響的音質如同砂紙直接打磨在耳朵上、還時不時泄漏一陣刺耳的干擾聲，Alexander還是不得不打心底裏感慨，Yaroslav的確是個好歌手。酒吧裡毒品和酒精的氣味已不再阻攔他的呼吸，取而代其扼住Alexander喉嚨的是一陣被歌聲激起的悸動。他出神地看著汗水從Yaroslav的額頭滑落，劃破閃爍的白色燈柱後砸在平滑的舞台表面。然後是第二滴、第三滴。沸水般翻騰的人群在不知何時變得悄無聲息，Alexander定定看著舞台上手背因用力抓住話筒而爆起青筋的房東，恍惚間腦子裡走馬燈似得放映起他從小到大聽過的所有關於塞壬的傳說。

就在這時，不知道什麼東西嘭一聲摔進Alexander的懷裡，對準他的胸口張嘴就吐。

Alexander趕在Yaroslav下班前回到公寓，從旅行箱的夾層翻出裹屍袋，把身上的衛衣牛仔褲和運動鞋都塞了進去。

第二天，Alexander因為拒絕購買一份顯然並不是毒品的毒品，被一幫才冒胡茬的藥販子簇擁到酒吧外約架。好不容易把他們騙進一條沒有行人、窗戶和攝像頭的小巷，Alexander剛把槍掏了一半，幾個人當下就跑沒影了。

第三天，Alexander被一名招待捏了一晚上的屁股。

第四天，Alexander差點被電線絆倒。半分鐘後，他身後哪個倒霉鬼結結實實給絆了一跤，倒向前頭那個人。又過了半分鐘，至少有四個人壓在Alexander身上，其中包括急急忙忙趕來揩油的昨晚上那名招待。

第五天，Alexander差點和興沖沖跑進來的Yaroslav打上照面。情急之下，他撞開旁邊包廂的門就往裡跑，結果被當成上門攔生意的應召男孩兒，又為了躲Yaroslav而在揍趴房間裡三個中年男人之前忍耐了足足五分鐘。

第六天，Alexander告訴睡眼惺忪不知道有沒有跟外界建立起聯繫的Yaroslav，他難得能過一個週末。然後在房間裡自我封閉一直到第七天結束。

好在五天得來的觀察已足以支撐Alexander定下結論：Yaroslav Bayarunas應該沒有問題。儘管晝伏夜出，Yaroslav的日程卻異常規律。白天的大部分時間，Yaroslav都在床上、沙發上或者隨機一處地板上打著呼嚕度過。搬進來的第十一天清晨，Alexander發現自己的房門被某種重物抵住，無法順暢地打開。他給手槍上了膛，花了約莫二十分鐘謹慎地、一點點把門推開，同時驚詫於對手高超的隱藏能力。等門全部打開了，Alexander這才看到Yaroslav不知怎麼睡到了他房間門口，而他為了出門，硬生生推著他房東在地上畫了將近三分之一個圓。

不睡覺的時候，Yaroslav會摁開電視，叫一份外賣。如果Alexander也在家，就是兩份外賣和一份甜點。一開始只是典型的本地食物，等Yaroslav把Alexander的偏好套了個差不多，桌上空盒子的款式和標牌逐漸變得豐富多彩。接著，發現Alexander也是名資深玩家後，Yaroslav又發展出拽著Alexander打遊戲的愛好。要是Alexander敢說一聲不，立刻會遭受被委屈狗狗眼注視的酷刑。

Artem經常到訪公寓。偶爾他會和Yaroslav坐在客廳，大聲唱著他們為酒吧新排的歌曲，彷彿Alexander根本不在家。更多時候，Artem會和Yaroslav搭伙去外頭瞎逛，把附近七八個路口全走一遍。在那五天之外，Alexander還跟蹤過他們幾次；而除了兩三次例外，Artem和Yaroslav的戶外冒險基本都終結於被追著逃回公寓——有時候追逐戰始於一場毫無徵兆的相遇，有時候怪他倆突發奇想，像是非得看看樹旁睡著的大狗有沒有栓繩，或是負責巡邏這種問題社區的警察是不是真能集中注意力。

晚上九點，Yaroslav會收拾好東西，開車載上Artem去酒吧開工。有幾次，跟在後頭的Alexander都想當場搖下車窗大喊“你的車在發出怪聲”或者“小路上不可以開上九十”，可最終又把話勉強吞了回去，同時雙手以能直接把方向盤拔下來的力度緊緊抓著面前那個無辜的圓環。

Yaroslav得一直在酒吧待到凌晨四點。期間，他會回後台休息一會兒，也會就地走下舞台喝上一杯。Alexander被當成男妓的那天，他出了包廂就去給Yaroslav匿名點了杯價格最高的雞尾酒。酒保湊過去時，剛在吧台坐下的Yaroslav顯得很是驚訝。他扶著吧台、跪在高腳凳上直起身子，視線掃過起伏的人群。他的房客趕忙背過身，用衛衣的兜帽蓋住蓬鬆的頭髮。可是，哪怕背過身子，Alexander還是能清晰地看見他剛剛匆忙瞥見的、那雙閃動著喜悅的光點的眸子。

過去十多年裡，Alexander Kazmin的額頭曾經被手槍壓出青紫的痕跡，整整半個月才完全消下去。有一次，他的雙手和滴滴作響的炸彈綁在一起；而另一次，他的右腿被刀刺穿，差點從此喪失正常行走的能力。但是殺手Alexander幾乎不曾沾染絕望這種情緒：他仍會感到害怕、擔憂和緊張，卻鮮少有過激烈的情感在一瞬間吞噬靈魂、抹煞世界的體驗。

因此，當他面對酒吧沾滿污漬的牆面、Yaroslav Bayarsunas的聲音在身後若隱若現之時，Alexander愣在原地不知所措。他喪失了對身體的控制權，意識似乎被擁擠的人群推向遠方，又似乎在體內坍塌、爆炸，要把他整個人拖入無垠的虛空。此時，Alexander Kazmin被攪亂的腦海中只有他自己的聲音在盤旋嘶吼：

_我完蛋了。_


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander一邊嚼著壽司，一邊把沾滿血跡的襯衫收拾妥當。將今晚三個倒楣鬼的食指裝進壽司盒、塞進冰箱角落後，他輕快地劃開手機關掉各間隔一分鐘的五個鬧鐘，如釋重負。

經過整整一个月的蹲守，Alexander终于在昨天成功截获对方派去的送信人，把一封誘蛇出洞的偽造信件送入嚴防死守的安全屋。信上約定的日期是三天之後。不管屋裏的目標人物最终相信與否，在那之前，Alexander獲得了幾乎三天整的休息時間；這讓他總算有機會在密集的盯梢工作和想盡辦法應付Yaroslav跟他好奇的朋友Artem之間抽出身子、喘一口氣。凌晨躺上床的時候，Alexander甚至花二十分回味一番睡個好覺究竟是種什麼滋味，和他第一天的假期該如何充實度過。 _請Yaroslav出去吃飯，就說是彌補先前的外賣費用？不，那Artem準會跟上來。這不是他現在想要的。去酒吧假裝偶遇？太過刻意。還是八小時後任事情自由發展？聽起來倒也不錯...._

帶著對未來的美好願景入睡的第三個小時，Alexander被一記爆炸聲驚醒。

他猛地滾下床，左手把枕頭擋在身前，右手抓來枕頭下的手槍，槍口穩穩當當指向門口。一會兒後，見房內並無異樣、也沒有煙霧自門縫漏入，Alexander抓著手槍和枕頭起身，小心翼翼向前移動。

等走近了，Alexander才發現有股焦味兒隱約從外頭飄來。猶豫該不該貿然轉動門把手的時候，Alexander突然想起Yaroslav睡倒在自己門口的那天。他決定賭一把。

於是Alexander扔下枕頭，握著槍的右手揣進褲兜。匆忙抓了兩把比平時更加不妥帖的頭髮後，他深吸一口氣後以平常的節奏推開房門。

下一秒，Alexander和客廳中間端著平底鍋的Yaroslav面面相覷。

“早...安？“

Alexander的眼睛不自覺瞪大了。他張開嘴想說點什麼，卻以失敗告終，於是對臉上抹了三道黑色的另一人點點頭。焦糊味兒以愈加壯大的勢頭從廚房的方向飄來，Alexander注意到，昨天他蓋上的那條毯子這會兒正以超人斗篷一般的姿態披在只穿一件背心的Yaroslav肩上。

“我發現你的鞋還在。呃，Artem今天去他媽媽家了，我沒什麼事做，”醞釀語言的同時，Yaroslav用空閒的右手從前往後捋了把頭髮。Alexander沒能及時制止，只能心痛地看著他房東那個漂亮的額頭上又多了一片黑印子。

“既然你今天不急著走，我就想，反正早上沒有什麼外賣能點，那乾脆我來做一頓...簡餐？“

“...謝謝你，” _多說幾句。_ Alexander心裏有個聲音正在嘶吼，可惜現實沒給他機會。“Yarik，你關火了嗎？“

“...這是個好問題，Sasha。“ Yaroslav沈默片刻，舉起平底鍋，鍋底衝著Alexander點了兩下。“很好的問題。”

Alexander驚嘆著鍋上的物體竟然能緊緊黏住不掉之時，Yaroslav已經迅速轉身衝回廚房。五分鐘後，他們並排坐在沙發上，吃著杯裝泡麵，面前放著兩罐啤酒。毯子還牢牢係在Yaroslav的脖子上。

（Yaroslav本來想為早上的事故開兩瓶伏特加，被回去藏完槍又折回的Alexander及時制止。後者把酒瓶沒收，放到Yaroslav赤腳夠不著的櫃子高處。）

電視上的情境喜劇切入關於相機和家庭幸福的廣告，Yaroslav把筷子放低，偏過身子，對Alexander衝著自己身上的毛毯歪歪頭。

“謝了，Sasha。我都沒注意你昨晚什麼時候回來的。”

Alexander接受任務的當天，Rostislav把最後一個順眼的假身份及時搶走了，只留下“Andros”這樣蹩腳的名字和一個更為蹩腳的人生。Yaroslav唸不對名字的發音（或者說，他唸不好一切外國單詞），於是在Alexander搬進來的第二天就開始用“Sasha”叫他，並堅持Alexander管他叫Yarik。Alexander在驚嚇中度過幾天，接著半推半就地接受了這些稱呼。

“有位大客戶的電腦爆炸了一台，”Alexander舉了下手裡杯麵，權當接受Yaroslav的道謝，接著在Yaroslav伸手摸向啤酒時瞪了他一眼。“員工堅稱自己什麼都沒做....但看起來，肯定有人拿電腦主機當成餐桌，把汤碗在上面乱放”

“你沒告訴客戶這個？”

“沒有。說出來，他的工資就完蛋了。”

Yaroslav迅速傾身抓起桌上的酒罐，在Alexander能瞪他第二眼之前猛灌兩口。“敬你和你的同情心，Sasha。——別這樣看著我！難道你沒在早上酩酊大醉過一次？”

Alexander打鼻孔裡哼了一聲。“因為我不在大都市擁有一套自己的公寓。”

“我爸差點兒因為這間房子殺了我！”Yaroslav的聲音染上一層憤慨，他本人倒沒事兒一樣又往嘴裡送了一大口湯。“我保證好好上學，他才把公寓留給我。但誰能在硌屁股的冷板凳上坐超過五分鐘？反正我不行。

“我離開學校那天，他從五條街外把我追回家！之後就賭氣不跟我說話了！但我只想唱歌，Sasha，這是我活著的唯一原因和動力。你能體會這種感覺嗎？——Alisa在上，別告訴我，你從學會寫自己名字那天的夢想就是熬夜修別人的電腦。”

Alexander盯著麵湯裡漂浮的一片菜葉，用筷子攪了下去：是啊，他究竟能不能和Yarik共情，他從小想成為的又是什麼？

肯定不是鋼琴家。他為了追殺目標而兩天兩夜沒睡的經歷都比琴凳上的一個小時更有吸引力得多。

也許是遊戲主播？但Alexander不確定他能否通過自個兒不上不下的遊戲技術在養活自己的同時每週給媽媽寄去一定的補貼。哪怕真是如此，這種夢想還是早日斷送為好。

絕對不是秘密組織的殺手。他誤打誤撞入行的起因只是想找法子逃避兵役。莫名其妙被招募進來簽下生死狀之後，Alexander本著愛一行幹一行的原則，逐漸憑著不要命和不睡覺的精神在行業裡闖出一點名堂。工作以來的這些年，Alexander的生活被一個個任務和來自媽媽的電話規律性地驅動著，像是被固定在精密機器一角的微小齒輪。那天酒吧裡的Yaroslav讓他短暫覷見了軌道外頭丁點兒大的一方世界，可惜這一瞥持續得不比子彈貫穿心臟而斃命所需要的時間長多少。等任務完成，Andros就必須死去，Yarik和他的歌也必須一起在Alexander的記憶中死去。Alexander Kazmin回到CHESS，幾天後接到下一個任務，以另一個身份動身前往別的城市。如果Alexander不能成功將Yaroslav完全地自他的人生裡剔除，Sukhanov興許會瞞著他派出別的人，讓Yaroslav在現實世界銷聲匿跡，打根源為Alexander消除一切可能的顧慮。

“對了——你还没聽過我唱歌！”Yarik興奮的叫喊打破沉默。

還沒回過神的Alexander下意識搖搖頭否認，接著才反應過來，Yaroslav不知道自己跟蹤過他。於是房客只好嚼著麵條含糊不清地解釋：“你在家和Artem合唱過。的確很好聽。”

Yaroslav的嘴癟了下去。

“但那根本算不上演唱，Sasha。你也對我的歌感到不耐煩嗎？”

“不！不，我只是——“

Alexander的舌頭提起又放下，訓練有素、向來能在危急關頭做出最正確判斷的大腦一片空白。那雙在Yaroslav瘦削的臉龐上顯得過大的圓眼睛定定盯住Alexander，讓房客覺得自己彷彿剛剛殘忍踹走一隻滿心只想和他一起玩兒的小狗。

“....我挺喜歡的。去哪兒才能聽到你唱？”

Yaroslav的臉上綻出一個大大的笑容。（Alexander是不是從中讀出點兒計畫得逞的意味？）他用毛毯邊抹了把嘴，掏出手機開始劃劃點點。

“我把地址發你！明天。今天先讓我把跟Artem排好的歌曲唱完，明天下班一定要來聽我唱歌，我會囑咐酒保在前面給你留一個位置！”

Alexander的手機震了一下。他沒伸手去看。手裡已經涼掉的杯麵突然再次冒出熱起來的勢頭，Alexander無比慶幸他最近的髮型足以遮擋泛紅的耳尖。

“那太好了。”


	3. Chapter 3

他在昏昏沈沈間感到一陣刺痛自後腦勺輻射開來，像是有人生生把手插進他的腦子，掐住腦幹，緩緩攪動。

_為了製造一種人生地不熟的假象，約定時間過十分鐘後，Alexander才來到Shameless酒吧的門口。他戴著黑框眼鏡，穿著格子襯衫和淺色牛仔褲，一縷縷頭髮被髮膠死板地固定住——任這兒的誰看見都不會想到，眼前這個書呆子和前不久的連帽衛衣藥販子、三葉草無業青年以及某位黑襯衫帥哥是同一個人。_

_計畫很成功。從進門到接近吧台的過程中，沒有一個人展現出一點兒認識Alexander的意思。Yaroslav不在台上，也許是不知跑哪兒享受起短暫的幕間休息；Alexander心裏已經估摸著有數能去哪兒把年輕人揪出來，但為了不給任何人起疑心的機會，只好假裝焦灼地守在吧台附近，肩膀侷促地向內縮著，時不時弓下身子推推眼鏡。那個騷擾過Alexander的酒保瞪了徘徊的來客一眼，視線傳遞出一條“鄉巴佬愛喝喝不喝滾”的訊息。_

_又過了幾分鐘，一聲尖銳的口哨打Alexander的身後傳來。他轉過頭，Yaroslav正高舉胳膊使勁兒揮舞著手裡的一根鼓棒，同時使勁兒朝上跳起，好隔著人群看到此時Alexander臉上頗為不知所措的神情。_

_“我已經累得不能唱歌了，”拼力擠過黏在一起的男男女女後，Yaroslav一屁股坐到他的房客身邊，大聲宣佈。_

_“有一半人可是為你來的，Yar，”另一個Alexander沒見過的酒保把兩杯冒著氣泡的液體分別推到Alexander和Yaroslav的身前。“你就是新住進這傢伙公寓的倒霉鬼，對不對？Yaroslav說起過，你今晚會來酒吧。”_

_“對...謝謝，”Alexander向他回以一個不大好意思的笑容。_

_“別客氣，也別拘束，”酒保眨眨眼，故意在Yaroslav有點兒上火的注視裡趴伏在吧台上，向著Alexander湊過去。“我叫Emil，我還知道你叫Sasha。——既然弄清楚彼此的名字，我們也算正式成為朋友了，讓我告訴你一點兒酒吧裡的事。Yarik經常提到你，他誇你——Yaroslav Ivanovich，不要拿酒杯扔我！”_

一層乾巴巴的東西緊緊附著在他的右臉。令人不適的搔癢感裡，他隱約感覺到有股帶著腥味的液體正汩汩流出，沿途打濕的頭髮朝下垂著，遮擋住大半視線。他想伸手去揉，卻在挪動時感到另一片鈍痛牢牢卡住他的手腕。他想站起來看清楚究竟發生了什麼，卻幾乎感覺不到雙腿的存在。

_Yaroslav在奔向舞台時一併把還抓著搖酒壺的Emil拽跑了，Alexander再也無從得知Emil到底想告訴他什麼、Yaroslav在提起他時又說過些什麼。他換到吧台偏僻的位置，前方橫七豎八糾纏在地面的電線讓遮擋著舞台的人群稍變得稀少。Alexander抬頭正好能看到Yaroslav沒被劉海遮擋的側臉，瘦削的脸颊被深蓝色的灯光映出两片阴影；几缕长发散落，又被骨节分明的手指熟捻地拢回耳后。像是觉察到台下的視線，Yaroslav轉頭朝著Alexander所在的方向拋去一個生怕Alexander看不見似的、大大的笑容。年輕人用力過猛而更顯突出的下巴讓後者也沒忍住笑意。_

_舞台上的Yaroslav比Alexander記憶中的那次更要恣意快活。Alexander努力想把心神從一下下叩擊在他心上的節拍剝離開來，可又總壓不住Yaroslav今晚的昂揚是否和自己在場有關這個念頭：Yaroslav的的確確在開唱前對他眨了眨眼，Alexander忙不迭藉著抿酒杯的姿勢把臉埋了下去。不等他喝完半杯，Alexander已經聽清歌詞是如何動情描繪愛給人以絕望。他確信自個兒臉整個燒起來了。_

如蟻群般逐漸密集的痛感讓他的意識逐漸凝聚。待雙眼完全聚焦之後，他已憑著本能反應觀察完四周、梳理出幾條或許可行的逃生路線。在他猶豫是否該磨斷手上的繩索拼力一搏的時候，腳步聲從門外快速逼近。

_舞台上的Yaroslav比Alexander記憶中的那次更要恣意快活。Alexander也不由投入了比那天更多的注意力在男孩兒幾乎穿破混凝土牆壁的聲浪上。等他注意到身後有著不尋常的氣氛和異動之時，一柄硬物已經穩穩抵住Alexander的後腰。_

Alexander認出，最先推門的兩個男人都是安全屋的看守，後兩個是他沒見過的，而最後走入的赫然是他這次任務的目標——敵方幫派那個串通黑警截獲了CHESS大半大麻生意、並籠絡了原屬於CHESS的兩名參議員的副手。

_但他們是怎麼找到自己的？難道酒吧裡——不，基本沒有可能。前期工作做得天衣無縫，Alexander更從來沒有於工作時在偽裝和刺探消息上出過半點岔子。_

_…那就只剩Yaroslav和Artem了。_

Alexander緊緊咬住後槽牙，擰起眉頭看著對面副手好整以暇地拉起椅子坐下，努力不讓推得的結論帶來暴露己方弱點的機會。他的雙手在身後緊握，右掌四指幾乎硬生生嵌入另一手手背的肉裡。

“多可惜，”副手傾身貼近，不輕不重在Alexander臉上拍了幾下，悠閒得彷彿對方沒有想直接用目光把他千刀萬剮。他手上冰涼的指虎讓Alexander不自覺打了個小小的寒顫。“Sasha，你服務了錯誤的對象，又信任了錯誤的人。”

“你知道我，”Alexander藉著眨眼的機會瞥了下離他最近的打手。好極了，左臂漏洞明顯，一把上膛的手槍。他的手和椅背只被兩三圈繩索象徵性地固定了一下。只要他能多拖延幾分鐘，抓住合適的時機——

“好好聽我說話，Sasha，”毫無徵兆地，Alexander的臉重重挨了一拳。奔湧的鮮血短時間裡充斥滿他的鼻腔，有那麼一陣子，Alexander被困在一個忽明忽暗的世界，劇烈的咳嗽讓他全然無法呼吸。他鼻梁的角度肯定變得不大對勁了。

“我剛說完，你信任了錯誤的人。他什麼都說了。

Alexander的頭髮被粗暴地抓起，手指自Alexander的下巴跳躍著滑下，略過喉結、鎖骨，而後又倏地回到脖頸中間，指虎的尖端近乎溫存地摩挲著他的皮膚。尚未消散的疼痛之中，Alexander不合時宜地想到某天Yaroslav惡作劇地往他衛衣帽兜裏戳進一瓶冰凍可樂。

_那時他已經開始悄悄計算把Alexander出賣的價格了嗎？_

“——Sasha，Sasha。你是多麼不小心。不如乾脆爽快地告訴我，是CHESS，還是那個躲在城堡裡的麻煩鬼叫你來的？”

_還有別人不想這傢伙活著？_

Alexander對上副手的視線，他張開嘴，卻只在對方期待的目光中喀出一口血痰，後者的西裝褲上多了一片深色。

“Дерьмо!!”

被拽著頭髮一下下向身後牆面砸過去的時候，透過流入耳朵的粘稠液體，Alexander聽見副手充滿怒火的大叫：把Maxim叫回來！他不准有任何隱瞞！！

Maxim。

CHESS的長期線人之一，也是這次Alexander的接頭人。

不是酒吧裡的人，不是Artem，不是Yaroslav。

不是Yaroslav。

 _那太好了。_ Alexander迷迷糊糊地想著。更多嗆入氣道的液體和頭部的劇痛讓他幾乎沒法組織連貫的句子，思維隨著身體一併逐漸癱軟。

_不然，他暈倒前看到的幻覺竟然是破門而入的Yaroslav這件事會變得異常尷尬。_


	4. Epilogue

再次醒來，Alexander發覺自己似乎是躺在一張床上，且額頭傳來類似繃帶的壓感；儘管陣陣悶痛依舊縈繞不去，但他的手腳至少沒有受到任何形式的束縛。他回神的幾分鐘裡，時不時有陣窸窸窣窣的聲響從床邊傳來。Alexander緩緩睜開眼，試探著轉過頭時正看見Yaroslav和Emil僵在一旁的小板凳上。

“Sasha！你醒了！”

“…”

“還疼嗎？醫生說沒有嚴重的問題，但你也算結結實實挨了一頓，必須好好休養。”

“…”

“我們…發現你，就是我休息的時候發現——Emil說你不見了，於是我出去找，發現你暈倒在路邊，”率先開口的勇氣可嘉，但是Yaroslav的支支吾吾讓Alexander決心不相信他吐出的半個字眼。

“可能是毒販，或者黑幫，酒吧裡藏著很多這些人，”Emil的臉色明明白白寫著我在撒謊四個字。如果不是動彈起來會加劇眩暈感，Alexander只想轉過去背對他倆，把臉埋在掌心。“——Yarik應該警告你這點的！別擔心，我已經幫你罵過他一頓。”

Yaroslav抿著嘴點點頭，眼睛和眉毛一起耷拉下去。Alexander驚訝地發現，他居然冒出了“既然自己奇蹟般地脫險了那乾脆相信Yaroslav不再追究”的念頭。”沒有比這個更能突破他作為殺手的底線的事情了。

好在下一秒，半個身子都沾滿可疑紅色的Artem及時推門走入。

“Yar！我把那老東西用來要脅議員的文件都拿——哦。”

Yaroslav和Emil彈起來向Artem衝過去的當口，Alexander趕忙撐起身子，憋回一股劇烈的噁心感，迅速向牆邊靠過去。他沒有武器，甚至兩條手臂都抖得厲害，站起來逃跑更是無稽之談——但眼下，Alexander只能盡可能穩住精神，並盡力拉遠和對面三個人的距離。

他沒能忍住粗重下去的喘氣聲，也沒有及時攔著唇邊逸出的一聲呻吟。

“Sasha！你受的傷很重，快躺回去！”Yaroslav剛跑幾步又趕忙折回，Emil則負責用身子擋住明知自己搞砸了局面卻又總想探頭看個究竟的Artem。

“你想要什麼，”借助拱起的被子的遮擋，Alexander用力掐著大腿以保持清醒。

“我——我根本沒有！”

Alexander能看出來，Yaroslav正極力克制著接近床邊的衝動。可這非但沒讓他萌生半點安全感，反倒愈發加重他心裡的疑惑和不安。

“他早晚要知道，Yarik，”Emil好心提醒。

Yaroslav把頭扭過去，Alexander看不見他臉上的表情，但想必年輕人正對著Artem氣急敗壞齜牙咧嘴。一會兒後，他的（前）房東把身子轉正，肩膀聽天由命似地塌了下去。

“Sasha…Alexander。”

Yaroslav話音剛落就趕忙後退兩步，以多少安撫他又冒出炸毛傾向的（前）房客。

“或許除了唱歌，我是搞了那麼一丁點副業……但你必須相信我，我是站在你這邊的！

“CHESS發覺Maxim有叛變的可能。可Maxim已經效力超過五年，CHESS沒有準確的證據，更沒有填補缺口的好辦法。貿然透露消息有害無益。於是組織打算瞞著你派發任務，同時Alexander Sergeevich找到我們，因為CHESS一直跟我們關係不錯…”

“然後Yaroslav二話不說連夜跑去把這事兒攬過來了，”Emil背後幽幽傳出一個聲音。

“ARTEM！！”

Alexander呆呆盯著Yaroslav。他從不知道一個人的臉能紅成這樣。

“*@**%&。”下一句，Yaroslav乾脆連嘴也不張開了。

“…什麼？”

“他見過你，”Emil解釋道。Alexander沒阻攔，畢竟此時的Yaroslav看起來打算用臉燒開一壺水。“你陪著Sukhanov出席過我們頭兒的內部晚宴。”

 _“躲在城堡裡的麻煩鬼”_ ，想必此時已經再沒法兒開口的副手先前這麼形容。

“你們是‘伯爵’的人？”

三個年輕人點點頭。

“勢力遍及聯邦各國的教父，讓俄羅斯的所有黑幫能夠免於歐洲幫派干擾的核心人物，”Alexander嚥了口唾沫。他也不知道他在說給誰聽，只知道某種直覺催動著他把錯綜複雜的蜘蛛網上的一環一點點抽絲剝繭。

“Ozhogin？THE Ivan Ozhogin？”

又是整齊劃一的點頭。

…上帝啊。

耶穌，瑪麗亞，不管是誰，求求你讓我想的這些不過只是個巧合。

“但是，Emil，你在酒吧叫他Yaroslav Ivanovich——”

Yaroslav連脖子也紅了。Emil突然忘了他有脊椎這件事。Artem伸出一隻胳膊，對他豎起大拇指。

_上帝啊。_

“等等——等會兒，我爸平時不會插手我做的事情！雖然不像我跟你說的絕交那麼嚴重，Sasha，但我爸除了我迫不得已需要的一些幫助，根本不管我負責的那些生意。盈利和虧損都與我爸無關，我招攬人員、擴張或者丟失領地，他一概不管。Shameless酒吧就是我自己的主意。天啊，Sasha，我真的很抱歉。我不該得意忘形，沒注意有人混——”

“總之，這下Yaroslav乾脆從CHESS那兒把你借過來了。”

“EMIL！！！”

這會兒，Alexander看著Yaroslav的眼神幾乎稱得上是饒有興趣。後者長嘆一口氣，雙手嚴嚴實實摀住臉。半晌，Yaroslav才從手掌後悶悶出聲。

“Alexander Sergeevich…我爸認識他很久了。他是個好人。我就對他說，安全屋裡的文件需要有CHESS一方來幫忙處理。你們再調人來肯定費時費力，那不如…Alisa保佑我，這麼一說我才覺得太蠢了。”

“我的確有很多善後工作需要做。”

“什麼？”

Artem重新把頭探出來。Emil這下又忘了眼皮的存在。Yaroslav臉上掛著的兩隻手同時甩開了。他又轉頭向後使了個眼色，Emil拖著Artem離開房間。

“我的任務失敗了，必須花點時間想辦法來彌補，”門被卡死後，Alexander放鬆下來，半躺回床榻中間的枕頭上。“並且，我還有不少事沒做完——比如我房間冰箱裡有幾根手指一直沒找到機會交給收屍人。”

Yaroslav的鼻子皺了起來。

“謝謝，這下我再也不想在家做飯了。”

“你根本不會做飯，”Alexander指出。Yaroslav則對該指控面不改色。

“總之，我有好長一段時間不想在家裡吃飯了——說到這，你一定餓了。午飯在外頭的桌子上，但最好別在吃飯時跟Emil和Artem同時混在一起。這棟樓的後面有一家超棒的地中海餐廳，老闆是自己人，我知道一條避開行人去那兒的密道。我們晚上就去，怎麼樣？

“等你把繃帶拆了，我還可以讓老闆專門留兩個靠窗的位置，以後我們能隨時去吃，不管早中晚——完全沒有等待的煩惱！我還得向Shameless的其他人介紹你。我們有另一個Sasha！我妹妹！你肯定會喜歡她......”

Yaroslav滔滔不絕地說著。他沒在唱歌，可Alexander像是回到第一次聽到他歌聲的那天。那陣暖意再度在他胸膛中爆開，而這次，沒有瞬時的恐慌干擾他把Yaroslav的一舉一動一遍遍在腦海中刻畫。

當然，Yarik，他聽見自己這樣回答。臉上的笑容不受控制地放大。我很期待。

_只要是和你一起。_


End file.
